It's time to accept
by ColEli
Summary: This is a compilation of posts from greeneyeddragomir and thenewdragomirprincess from Tumblr RP. Jill and Lissa are trying to put their differences aside and build a friendship between them so they can carry on as sisters. Things may seem strange with other characters that are mentioned, but it is RP and things are rarely canon. Posts start short but get longer.
1. Chapter 1

Lissa had been exiled into meeting after meeting, barely having any time to herself. She hadn't seen Christian in a while, or Dimitri, or Rose, Adrian, no one. Life as the Queen was busy and she couldn't wait to finally having some time to herself.

Once she was free, Lissa embraced the grounds of court, inhaling as much air as she could and staring up at the stars. Sometimes, she longed for the blue sky and sun she had grown accustomed to when on the run with Rose, but back in Moroi life, she kept a nocturnal schedule.

Walking along the grounds was strange now, people would come to a stand still and bow as she went past. Lissa didn't like it but she had accepted it, just like every other change within her life.

Including Jill.

Although Lissa hadn't spoken to her half sister since she left for Palm Springs, she had thought about her, almost daily. She knew she had acted coldly towards Jill, but having a constant reminder of her father's infidelity stabbed her through the heart worse than any stake ever could. She had heard that Jill had returned to court, with others from Palm Springs and she decided that it was time.

It was with great effort that she made her way here, hand curled into a fist and rapping twice on the wood of Jill's door.

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on Tumblr**


	2. Chapter 2

Jill had been back at The Royal Court for a while now, it had taken her a while to get used to life back here, eyes always on her that weren't just her Guardian's. Everyone was always watching her, waiting for her to do something wrong that they can gossip about. Always the gossip, every time she even spoke to anyone there was always something new, especially if the other person was of the opposite sex.

Since then she had spend most of her spare time in her mini apartment, it was safer from every one else there. She only really left to go to her tutor or for meals or any meetings that she had no other option but to attend.

Today she had opted for hiding away in her room after her lessons with her tutor. Everyone else seemed to be busy that day so she decided to go through her collection of magazines, spreading them over the floor and cutting out outfits and clothing that she liked into a scrapbook for inspiration and idea's for her own small designs she liked to draw.

Her iPod was in its dock and blasting out music when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up to pause the music she raced over to the door to answer it, a little shocked when she seen who was on the other side. "Oh, Hey Lissa. Is there anything you need?"

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa arched her brows as Jill opened the door, the pounding music indicating she was alone. At least, Lissa hoped she was. Putting on as regal an expression she could, not letting anything slip through, she eyed Jill for a moment, studying her…sister.

Looking at Jill, you would never think she was Lissa's sister, the only thing they shared was the jade green of their eyes, the Dragomir eyes. Like her father, like Jill's father. Like _their_ father. It was hard to think of him like that, to know that he had done something like this to her mother, to her family. And Lissa hadn't known.

"I was hoping," she answered her. "That we could talk. Girl to girl. Sister to…sister." She swallowed at that last word.

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	4. Chapter 4

Jill stood there in shock for a moment when Lissa had spoken, she had not been expecting this. She had been expecting that she was here to tell her about another dinner that Jill needed to attend, or another meeting that she had to sit through for the sake of her being the only other Dragomir to do it.

Snapping out of her thoughts she stepped aside to let her in. "Yeah, of course, come in." she paused for a moment looking around her room behind her, before moving over to pick up all her mess over the floor, a little embarrassed. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting anyone to come around so i was cutting some stuff out of these magazines." she spoke a little frazzled, placing the papers and notebook that she glues everything into on the small coffee table in her room. "Make yourself comfortable." she said, standing there a little awkwardly.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa stepped into the room, her eyes scanning over it. She needed to get to know this girl and the first step in doing that was knowing her interests, her dreams, her likes. Seeing the things in her room, it made her frown, did she likes magazines? Cutting out? What was she cutting out?

She stepped further into the room, her eyes continuing to scan before they landed on her sister. She offered her a small smile, but knew that it came out tight and forced. She was really bad at this pretending thing.

Perching on the edge of the bed, she directed her gaze to the pile of magazines that were stacked. "What are they for?"

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	6. Chapter 6

Jill looked over at Lissa, biting her lip a little out of nervousness still. When her sister indicated towards the piles of cuts outs, magazines and notebooks. "Uh- While i was at Palm Springs i met a fashion designer there, i was able to do a little modelling for her. When i had to stop the modelling i got more into the fashion side of things with Sewing Club at Amberwood and i just like to cut stuff out of magazines that i like and do a few of my own sketches." she cut herself off realizing that she was rambling.

Shuffling around she walked over to the mini fridge she had in her room. "Do you want a bottle of water or a can of cola? I don't have much here sorry." she asked, still unsure of what to do. She always felt nervous when Lissa was around, she had been waiting for a long time to be able to sit down and talk to her that now that she was able to do that, she didn't know what to say.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	7. Chapter 7

Lissa nodded and stood, going over to the pile. She hadn't heard that Jill had been into modelling and fashion and inwardly cringed at something she still didn't know about her sister. Her hand hovered over the pile and she looked back at Jill, completely unsure of herself. "Mind if I look at some?" She asked, her eyes scanning over the cover of the magazine on top, seeing various pieces of paper and cut outs hanging over the edges, making her smile.

"Water is fine, thank you." She answered, turning back to Jill, still wearing that smile. "I supposed you're wondering why I'm here, seeing as I haven't really had any contact with you since…we found out." She cleared her throat. The knowledge of her father's affair still new to her, stung her heart.

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	8. Chapter 8

Jill reached into her mini-fridge grabbing out two bottles of water, walking back over to where Lissa was sitting, passing one of them to her. "Yeah I guess so, if you want to. It's a mess and the sketches really aren't that good… but it keeps me occupied when I have nothing else to do." She spoke quickly, taking a large gulp from her water.

Talking over to the other side of the small room she grabbed a chair, moving it closer to where Lissa was, taking a seat sitting there watching her. Her nerves all over the place still, with a mixture of her sisters initial visit and now her looking through her fashion sketched and scraps, she had never actually shown anyone except Adrian when he visited and that had been a while.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	9. Chapter 9

Lissa took the bottle from her, twisting the cap off and taking a long sip, the liquid cooling her throat, wetting it, making her nerves lessen. She put the bottom down, twisting the lid back on and sighed. "We didn't give you a lot of options when we made you leave, of things to do. Do you at least, have fun doing," she looked down at the pile in her hands that she had taken from the desk. "This?"

Pursing her lips, Lissa began looking through the items she held, sketches, cut outs, a smile forming on her lips. "Jill this all looks really good," she smiled at her radiantly. Lissa often had a way about her, a certain glow that surrounded her. "Thinking of doing something in fashion?"

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	10. Chapter 10

Jill nodded. "Yeah i like it… It interest's me and keeps my mind busy.. which means i'm less likely to pop in somewhere else." she sighed knowing that she used her fashion stuff to try and keep her away from Adrian's mind. Knowing what she did about Adrian, he was usually a subject that she usually avoided and she scolded herself internally for referencing the bond, hoping that Lissa wouldn't start asking questions about him. She would never tell his secrets of where he was or who he was with, but she hated lying to people.

Snapping her attention back over to Lissa as she spoke she was a little shocked by her praise. "I-uh, Thank you.. I was thinking about it" she paused. "I liked the modelling when i was in Palm Springs, but i think it would be safer for me to be on the designer side of things." she replied.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	11. Chapter 11

Lissa gave her a small smile. "Yeah, we'll have to start up lessons or something on how to avoid that. I know Rose was just starting to learn before…" Lissa swallowed at the memory. "Before she lost the bond." Seeing Rose lying there, dying, wasn't something Lissa wanted to remember. The loss of the bond, that tether that had brought her and Rose so close together. "Is everything alright with the bond?" She asked, quite concern lacing her tone.

Pursing her lips she looked over at Jill and smiled. "Well, maybe you could help me out? I need to find a dress for an upcoming function and I'm not really sure what to wear. I know what I'm expected to wear, but I don't _want_ to wear that. Think you could help me pick out a dress?"

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	12. Chapter 12

Jill tried to stop herself from cringing at the mention of Lissa's broken bond. She may not like certain aspects of the bond, but if it were to be broken, it would feel as if a part of her was missing. Giving the older moroi a small smile she responded. " I think some lessons or guidance with the bond would be good, thank you." she paused for a moment before responding to her question. "Everything is fine with the bond, it's only the popping into his head thing that i need help with and that i want to be able to control."

She was a little surprised at Lissa's next question, she had not expected her at all to ask her something like that. "Uh- Yeah okay i can help you with that if you really need my help, though i'm not sure how much help i could give you though, you already have great taste in clothing." she answered with honesty, she had always liked the clothes that she seen Lissa in, they were always nice and compared to what Jill was wearing herself at that moment she felt a little self-conscious about sitting there in tracks and a sweater.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	13. Chapter 13

"I know Rose and I wish we had some more help with the bond," she pursed her lips, touching her temple out of instinct as if she could still feel Rose there even though she knew she wasn't there. "At least someone can keep an eye on Adrian now, I worry about him. Spirit really was taking its toll on him…" letting out a sigh Lissa brushed off the topic. Knowing that Jill was bonded to Adrian and knowing what Adrian did, she knew it was only a matter of time before it became to much for the young Moroi. They would have to do something, and soon.

Smiling at the compliment Lissa opened one of the magazine's, browsing through it. "It was a way for us to bond Jill, you like fashion I like shopping, why not? Familiar, neutral ground." She nodded once. "That and I really need the opinion of someone that isn't just saying what they think I want to hear because of my title." She smiled at her.

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	14. Chapter 14

Jill watched her for a moment, a pang of guilt hit her when she mentioned being worried about Adrian. "Adrian's fine at the moment, he's happy and spirit's not as harsh on him now. There isn't really a need to worry about him, though i know he misses his friends here." she commented, really trying not to say anything too much, just letting her know enough to ease her worry for her friend.

Giving her a small smile she nodded. "I guess that would be nice, I understand the whole title thing… It's kinda why i try not to leave here too much." she admitted looking away from her, she would rather try and talk things through with Lissa to save the inevitable awkwardness between the two of them over the shopping trip. Not wanting to say no to her and also not wanting to give up a chance at female company while she is shopping she looked back over at her. "When did you want to go?"

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	15. Chapter 15

"There is always a need to worry about Adrian," she smiled fondly. Although the Moroi hadn't been her friend for long, he had become an integral part in her life. They had been teaching each other their spirit talents, had been helping one another through it. This whole time he had been away she worried for him, and Jill. She only hoped that he wasn't using excessive amounts of spirit, lest the darkness seep from him and into Jill.

Staring at her now, studying the shimmering light around her, she saw the darkness edging its way in. Although Lissa was nowhere near as good as some when it came to Aura reading, she was slowly learning which colour went with what emotion. Of course she didn't need a chart to know what that darkness meant.

"Locking myself away in my room would be heaven right now." She smiled at Jill. Lissa knew the young Moroi was having a beyond tough time with everything and that was why Lissa was here, working things out with Jill would, hopefully, lessen some of the younger girls stress. "Whenever you're ready to go."

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	16. Chapter 16

Jill gave her a small forced smile, she felt really uncomfortable discussing Adrian with anyone, let alone Lissa. It was not in any way her right to let anyone know anything about what Adrian was up to other than, that he was happy and if there was ever any danger that he was in or if he got severely sick, she would tell people that. But his personal relationship with her sister's ex-boyfriend was something that she did not need to be the announcer of that news; Adrian and Christian will tell everyone when they were ready.

She glanced back over at Lissa, the look on her face was one she recognised from watching Adrian as he practiced his magic; she was trying to read her aura. Letting out a sigh she tried to relax, hopeing that her nervousness and tension wasn't showing in her aura. She was always curious about people's aura's and secretly loved it when Adrian was looking at Aura's when she had been dragged into his mind. A small part of her wanted to ask the older Moroi what colour's she seen in her aura but she held back her question.

Jill gave a small smile and nodded. "Well i can grab a few things and we can go now?" she responded a little nervously still getting up off her chair, grabbing her phone and purse. She figured the faster that she get this over and done with the sooner she could get back to what she was doing.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	17. Chapter 17

Lissa looked away from Jill as the change in her aura shimmered. She could guess the cause, even if she still wasn't sure. The whispers had started not too long ago, that Christian had been seen with a new partner. Someone he looked at with affection and treated like his own. Lissa was aware that, one day, Christian would move on, but hearing about it from other people and hearing who he had moved on with made the whole thing unbelievable. Christian leaving her for Adrian Ivashkov…it was too strange a concept to think of.

She wanted to ask Jill, but she knew she wouldn't accept it as true until she spoke to Adrian and Christian themselves. She smiled back at Jill and stood up, placing the pile of magazines and cut outs onto the desk and straightening her outfit.

"Sure, take your time." She nodded, heading towards the door her hand on the door knob before she turned towards the girl. "I'm really glad we'll get this time together." She smiled genuinely, opening the door. "I'll wait out here."

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	18. Chapter 18

Jill watched her as she moved across the room, nodding as she said she would meet her outside. Moving to grab her shoes, she caught sight of herself in the mirror an grimaced. Racing over to her wardrobe she quickly searched through for something that was a little more presentable than sweats an a raggy sweater.

Finally finding some jeans and a clean top she change quickly, pulling her hair down from the messy top knot she had it in, running her fingers through it to try and control it somewhat. Glancing at herself in the mirror again she figured she looked more presentable than she did before and grabbed her handbag with her phone and keys and moved to meet Lissa outside, locking the door behind her.

"Right, I think i'm ready now." She said, giving her a small smile.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	19. Chapter 19

Lissa leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed as she concentrated hard on not letting anything get to her. She would have waited inside with Jill, but she had felt the tell tale sign of spirit nudging her into darkness. Sometimes she had random attacks of it, other times it was because she was using too much magic. She twisted the ring on her finger around, reminding herself that she'd need to infuse another right soon.

Lissa had stopped taking the anti depressants again. She didn't like being cut off completely from her magic and a lot of the time, they were more troublesome than anything else. The spirit infused rings worked to heal the darkness from her, before it could consume her completely. Of course, there was no stopping it forever. She had accepted that she'd soon be powerless to stop spirit's effect on her, she just hoped it happened after she did some good as Queen.

With Jill's appearance, Lissa opened her eyes and smiled back at her. "Great, why don't we start at my favourite place, hm?"

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	20. Chapter 20

Jill nodded at Lissa before speaking quickly. "Sure, It is your dress that we're looking for after all." she gave her another smile and lead the way towards the exit of the apartment building.

She had to keep reminding herself that she needed to do this, she wanted to get to know Lissa, wanted to know what stuff she did and didn't like. She just wasn't sure if this shopping trip was going to do that but there was no harm in trying.

Trying to make conversation as they walked she tried to grasp for anything that came to her head to talk about. "How's everything been back at court while i was away?" she paused for a moment as she thought. "I feel like i should help out a little more since I'm back, I mean since i'm sure you're really busy with everything but if there is anything i have to do to help out i can do it.. I only really go to my tutor and sit around in my bedroom around here." she cut herself off realising she was rambling.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	21. Chapter 21

"And if you see anything you like, just tell me." She smiled. It wasn't out of any kind f charity or obligation, Lissa genuinely wanted to do something that could possibly make Jill happy. If that something was a new dress or even just going somewhere she loved, Lissa would do it. She had to leap over this barrier, she had to make an effort to get along with Jill. She_wanted_ to be something to her, instead of the person that ruined her life.

Ultimately, that was what Lissa believed Jill was most bitter about when it came to her. If Lissa hadn't run for Queen, there would be no need to find the 'lost Dragomir', no need to involve Jill in any of this. Of course, Lissa would no longer be Queen, but would that be so bad? Now that the idea had sunk in, Lissa knew she could do a lot of good here, she only wished that her position wasn't at the cost of Jill's life.

"Court like," she shrugged in answer. "Dull and boring and nothing you would wan to hear about." She smiled. "Jill, you're young, enjoy it. Soon enough they'll sweep you into politics and, with your title as Princess, you'll be judged, scrutinised and…" Lissa let out a weary sigh. "Being a Royal, especially in our family when we are the only two left…it doesn't get any easier."

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	22. Chapter 22

Jill nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She continued walking, glancing at the blonde walking beside her. She could never see any resemblance between them apart from the colour of their eyes; it was the only physical feature that they shared, the only other thing they shared was their blood. Looking over at her once more from the corner of her eye she wondered for a moment, what looks Lissa shared with her—their father, Jill didn't even know if she shared any similar looks with him herself. For a small moment, she wanted to ask Lissa but she held back and stay silent, not wanting to bring up the sensitive subject that hung between them.

She continued walking in silence as Lissa spoke, only speaking up once she had finished. "With only the two of us, you need as much help as you can get. I know that you have people that can step in and speak on your behalf and I am far from being ready to do anything major to help." She paused for a moment. "But I think I should learn a few things on how it all works for when I do finish school, So I will be ready and I won't stuff up." She looked away before she spoke again. "I'm already under a close eye by everyone; they will judge me no matter how old I am. I would rather be better prepared for when I am put into the politics of it all. I'm not asking to help out on anything major, I just want to learn about how it all works around here and what I will have to do when the time comes."

All in all, there was mostly truth in that. She didn't want to be seen as a childish fool that didn't know what she was doing when the time came for her to step up into the politics that came with her title. The rest of it was a part of Jill that still craved the acceptance from Lissa. She wanted to try anything she could to try and change the older Dragomir's opinion of her that was formed long before she was Queen. She knew that her sister has never liked her all that much and Jill wanted to prove to her that she was somewhat worthy of the name and title that she inherited with her blood.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	23. Chapter 23

"Any time Jill." She offered the young Princess a genuine smile as she walked along side her, knowing that all around them guardian's were hidden, moving with them. Lissa could almost _feel_ them around her, hairs stood up on the back of her neck, alerting her to being watched. Although, she was getting used to the feeling, what she wasn't used to was her lack of privacy. Glancing back at Jill a small frown puckered between her brows and she opened her mouth, intending to ask Jill what she wanted to say but then thought better of it. Slow and steady, she had to approach this slowly, calmly. Jill had no obligation to her, the fact that she even showed up at all that day to reveal who she was took great courage and Lissa often wondered if Jill ever regretted it.

"You have absolutely no obligation to do anything Jill. The fact that you are here and remain here is enough." She slid her gaze over to her sister—a word she was trying to get used too—and realised with astounding clarity that Jill had sacrificed so much for her. She had given up her normal life, her time with family, her friends…everything. Everything she knew, she loved, she gave it all up the moment she revealed who she really was. Lissa didn't think she could ever show her complete and utter gratitude for that and suddenly she was overcome with a need to show Jill just how grateful she was to her, even if she could never say the words.

Despite all of that, Lissa still couldn't shake the other feeling from her. It wasn't directed towards Jill, but towards her father who had kept her sister a secret. Although that feeling had projected out and latched onto the closet person it could that was involved, that being Jill. She knew she had been less then welcoming when it was first revealed that she wasn't the last Dragomir, but at the time the only clear thought she had was that her father had cheated. That this _girl_ was the product of an affair and that there was no way it could be true.

"Of course I will help you Jill," she nodded as they came out the grounds, the moon shone brightly in the sky. The court's nocturnal schedule sometimes made Lissa crave the sunlight, but she also loved the peace night brought. The quiet around them while everyone was inside at their jobs or shopping just like the two sister's would be. "Anywhere you have a preference for?" She asked, completely unsure of herself at that moment. Something she wasn't used too, normally Lissa knew where she stood and knew where to take things. Only on a few, rare occasions was she completely unsure of how to react.

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	24. Chapter 24

Jill stayed somewhat quiet on their walk, she would glance occasionally over at Lissa and she could tell there was something on her mind. _Should I ask her? Is that what I'm supposed to do? I want to ask but what if she tells me to just mind my own business._ Glancing back over at her again she built up the courage and spoke up. "Is everything okay? I didn't want to pry but It just seems like you have something on your mind." She spoke quickly before looking back a head of them, trying to kick off her earlier thoughts towards her sister.

"I wan't to help though, I know that your job wouldn't be easy on you and even if there was something small, like sitting in and learning from watching; I can do that too." She offered, still not giving up on it. She needed to feel like she was doing more than just standing around the court, there for appearances only. She took on the responsibility when she accepted to come to court and she wasn't going to just be there for looks. She accepted a lot of things and a normal life was not something she was going to have and with accepting that she figured she may as well try to find a way to balance her life as a Moroi Princess and her life as a teenage girl.

That was another thing that got to Jill, everyone seen her as this little teenage girl that was incapable of doing anything important. But she was going to prove them wrong. She was the one that stood up there scared out of her mind and announced to the world who she was. She was the one that placed the crown upon her sisters head at her coronation. And she will be the one that proved them all wrong when she is there to do anything she is needed to do for her Lissa or the Moroi community. Jill was determined to do a lot of things and prayed to god that she had the strength in herself to do it all.

Jill bit her lip and looked up at the sky for a moment trying as she thought; the sky was always stunning out here, even with the lights that shine on the paths around then, it still took nothing away from the beauty of the night sky. A lot of Moroi somewhat craved the sunlight but after her time in Palm Springs, Jill had a new respect for the nocturnal schedule. "There is a really nice boutique not far from here that I think has just what you need." She offered with a smile. "And of course they will bring out all the hidden stuff that is even better as soon as they catch a glimpse of you."

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	25. Chapter 25

Lissa glanced over at the girl and was about to tell her that she was fine, that everything was but she rethought it. If she wanted to start a relationship with Jill, build one, she couldn't start it off with a lie. Even if it was small, she had to learn to be completely honest with her, as much as she could be, and now was the start. "I'm okay I just," she looked around for a moment before leaning in closer to her. "All the guardians that follow me. All the stares I get. I really don't like the feeling of being watched. And that there are other people out there, Moroi or not that need protection and here I am with so much." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's selfish, but they won't let me release some into service of another Moroi. Especially not now." She caught sight of a shadow, dwelling near where she and Jill walked, moving with them silently, like the wind. She just didn't want all of this, as much as she knew she could do good, a lot of the things that came with being Queen were things Lissa didn't much care for. Things she wanted to change.

For the first time since finding out she had a sister, Lissa thought that maybe she and Jill shared more than their eye colour. Looking over at her, seeing her want, her desire to help, how determined she was reminded Lissa a little of herself. She detested being on the sidelines, it made her feel useless, something she felt enough when she couldn't get anything passed through the council or even defend herself. "You really want to help Jill?" She asked, eyes studying her. "You're willing to do what you can?"

As much as she didn't want to put Jill's life at risk, even if there was no real risk to her, then again there was _always_ a risk to them. No matter if it was believed to be dangerous or not. She didn't want to put Jill at risk, to put any more stress on her. Being bonded to Adrian couldn't be easy, being bonded to anyone wasn't easy. Lissa had only experienced one side of the bond, she had no idea what it was like for her. She didn't want to add to the darkness that was no doubt already surrounding her.

Lissa let out a small laugh at that. She was well aware of the perks being Queen brought but, still, felt somewhat selfish indulging in them. Private booths when she went out to eat, the clothes they kept hidden away for their more upper scale clients, pushed to the front of lines. Lissa did like it, but she also felt completely selfish and guilty for enjoying it. "Sounds great, lead the way Jill."

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	26. Chapter 26

Jill listened as her sister spoke, knowing exactly how she felt, though Jill didn't have as many shadows following her around, but it was more than enough for her to crave time jut to herself. She wish she could just have the one guardian, that she could accept. But even as she walked around to do her every day jobs, she always had a few lurking, following, watching everything. She looked back over at Lissa and nodded. "I understand how you feel with that, though you have it a little worse off than me. Though I'd rather it if I could just have Eddie as my guardian but I'm learning to try and block out the others following me around."

She paused for a moment before speaking again. "I would rather my guardian's to be put to use somewhere that they are needed more, there are too many families out there that have none at all and because they aren't of royal blood, they go without all because of some rule made god knows how long ago that said the royals were more important than everyone else." She tried not to sound bitter with that last comment; she knew there were royals that were more important than others, the woman standing beside her was one that was more important than any of them. Jill knew if she could, she would give up all of her guardians – except Eddie – to families that needed them, rather than have them follow her very move each day.

She shook herself out of those thoughts as Lissa asked her a question, she was studying Jill as if trying to figure out if she was really wanting to do all she could. Jill didn't hesitate to answer. "I really do Lissa, I want to be able to do anything to help out even if it is something small." She gave her a look of determination, wanting to show her she really wasn't lying about this, she wanted to help, she needed to help. She accepted the name and she would accept every responsibility that came with it, no matter how hard or how boring they seemed, she would push through it and do what she could.

She actually surprised herself with how much she actually wanted this, she knew she wanted to do it, but she didn't actually realise how much until now. She was far from wanting to be called princess and doing everything that the royals did, she still hated being called by her title. But the determination to help and to be able to use the title to do some good was strong and she needed to do everything she could to help now just her sister, but the Moroi and Dhampir world as well, she had a small bit of power and she would use it.

Jill gave her a real smile, not forced at all and lead the way to the small boutique, she loved fashion and as much as she thought she would hate going out with Lissa today, her mood has lightened and the idea of going out shopping with her didn't seem all that bad. She knew they were a long way off fixing everything between them but for now, she was actually starting to enjoy herself. She stopped just outside the boutique, a guardian that has been following them has snuck ahead and entered the shop ahead of them and Jill stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Not sure what threats he thinks he will find in there." She said with a small laugh and opened up the door for the both of them. "After you."

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	27. Chapter 27

Lissa nodded as she spoke, eyes straying to the side to glance at her, brows furrowing in curiosity as she looked at the shimmering colours that surrounded her sister. Lissa didn't particularly spy on her friends with reading their auras, she believed it was easier to practice her abilities on them because she was already so familiar with their feelings and moods that seeing their auras was a lot easier than that of strangers. "I know what you mean, for years Rose and I had planned on me just having her as my guardian, and now I am followed by the Royal guard, not to mention every other guardian around follows my every move." She shook her head. "Hard to get some time to myself. Even when I'm _with_ Rose, I still get followed everywhere." She twisted her lips at that. She knew they were only doing their job and she was thankful that they were so dedicated, but some time to unwind without eyes on her all the time is just what Lissa wanted.

"I agree," Lissa said, surprised she and Jill shared the same view…on anything really. "I'd rather have none than have so many while other families that can't protect themselves have none." She flinched at her words and looked away from a moment. "I am trying Jill, to change things, but I can't do it alone and not without support. Too many oppose the idea of Moroi fighting and too many live in fear and hide behind their guardian's rather than stand up for themselves. I know they do, but I am trying to change things. But the law that is putting you in danger comes first for me, that's where I am putting all of my energy." She sighed. Lissa knew that if she could, that law would have been fixed a long time ago, but it was proving difficult. Even if she was Queen, that didn't give her a free pass to do what she wanted. She had to go through all the proper channels, it could take months before the change was approved and then the law still needed to be changed. Lissa's only hope was that once she had one law changed, any others she wished to attempt to make different would be a lot easier to get approved.

Lissa gave a slow nod. "Okay Jill, I'll find someway for you to help. Anyway. As long as it doesn't involve you being in danger." She said, giving the younger Moroi a look that left no room for argument. If Jill wanted to help, Lissa would let her, but not at the cost of her life or any kind of injury that could be inflicted on her sister. Once more, she was surprised by the level of care she had for Jill, someone she had once accused of trying to break her and Christian up because she had a crush on him. Although Lissa never knew if there was any truth to her, from the way she acted when Eddie was mentioned, the Queen suspected her affections had changed hands. That thought made a small smile tilting up the corners of her lips.

She would have asked Jill about boys, talked to her about them, but she didn't think Jill would be all that open with her when it came to her more personal life. There was still and tense air around them, something Lissa knew would take a lot of time to completely dissipate, she just hoped it would and that she and Jill could become sister's and _could_talk about boys like other sisters did and be able to be around one another without feeling awkward and scared of saying or doing the wrong things, something that was constantly on her mind as she walked with Jill and spoke to her. She had to make sure not to offend her, not that she wanted too or ever would but if she said something that might hurt her without knowing it, it could drive them even further apart.

Seeing the smile on the other girls face made hope flare within the young Queen, thinking that maybe they could build a relationship together. That maybe they could be sister's after all. Lissa let out a soft laugh, one of genuine amusement as she watched the guardian enter the shop. "Maybe last years shoes." She joked. "That could be extremely hazardous to us." With a large smile turning up her lips, Lissa followed Jill and walked into the store, eyes scanning around, taking in the varying colours, shapes, sizes, designs. "Now, where do you want to start?"

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


	28. Chapter 28

Jill caught a glimpse of her sister as they walked; the look on her face was one she recognised from Adrian when he would read someone's aura. She somewhat knew what hers looked like from what she seem through Adrian's mind, but it had been quite some time since she had seen him face to face and she wanted to ask Lissa what she saw in it. She held back for now, not knowing if Lissa would want to share that or not, and also because Jill was still trying to be cautious of what she said, not wanting to put tension between them.

"I didn't mind it so much when it was just Eddie, but then I got Angeline too and then Neil. Then I came back here and though I have Eddie as my Guardian, I tend to still have others following me around too." She tried to hold back a sigh on that. Lissa knew she would always have someone following her around, as a royal growing up and even before her parents died they would have had guardians around. Jill grew up in a family that had none, the only guardians she had around her were the ones at the Academy. She was still getting used to having people following her around even if it has been months; it was not something you got used to in a hurry. Come into the royal life and there is no privacy, no real time alone. Even when you were in your bed sleeping, there was a guardian outside your door making sure nothing went bump in the night and got you. She wondered how long it would go on like that for. Would it ease up when or if Lissa managed to change the laws?

Jill instantly felt bad when Lissa reacted to one of her comments. "I really didn't mean it like that, Sorry. I know you are doing a lot and there is only so much you can do on your own. I know it sounds like a stupid idea, but for the magic side of things and Moroi learning how to fight. Have you thought about setting up like a demonstration for the people that have the power to change that law, to show them exactly what we are learning and show them that if they want to, they can do it." She paused realising that she has been speaking non-stop about it and she was absentmindedly picking at her nails nervously as she spoke. "If we can get Christian back for it I know he would do it, Mia is training a lot secretly and I know if I asked her she would say yes in an instant, and I would stand up there too and do it, I did a small bit of physical defence training while I was in Palm Springs with Eddie and if I asked him to show me some more for this purpose I don't think he would have an issue with it." She stopped and bit at her lip, waiting for her response to her idea, knowing it all probably sounded stupid but she just wanted to prove to Lissa that she was trying to think of idea's to help her.

"Is there actually anything I can help with to try and convince people to back you with that law change? Without putting me in danger of course, I want to help but I don't want to stress everyone out by putting myself at risk." She asked curiously, she didn't really realise till now how much pressure it was putting on Lissa to get that law changed. She wondered for a moment if she was pushing hard for the law change for her own benefit or for Jill's or both? She hated the thought that Lissa would be doing it all for selfish needs of wanting less stress and less reasons for her to be taken off the throne. But looking at her now, seeing the stress building up on her and how it was affecting her, Jill didn't believe that it was selfish, there was more to it than just something for herself and Jill wondered for just a moment if Lissa really did actually care about what happened with Jill.

She watched her curiously from the corner of her eye again and wondered what was on her mind, there was a small smile on her sister's face and once again she wished that she had the courage to just speak up and ask her what it was that she was smiling about. Was it something to do with her, was it something to do with someone else or even just something that she had done that was making her happy. There was a small pang of something hurting inside Jill, she wanted to be able to ask her, to know what it was because she genuinely wanted to know. She somewhat craved to be accepted and needed by Lissa as her sister and it hurt her a bit that she just couldn't outright ask her these things. She wanted a sister relationship with her, someone she could talk to when she needed a females advice and no one else was there, she didn't have her mother there for these things any more, she was back home in Detroit, she had a business to run and Jill didn't want her stressing more over her by calling her up with her worries.

Jill couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at Lissa's joke about last year's shoes as they walked further into the store, the stores clerk then spotted who it was that had arrived and raced over to them, bowing and greeting the both of them, more so Lissa than Jill, but Jill stood at her side till the woman had finished rambling on a whole heap about taking them out the back to their better stock. Before they could get dragged back there Jill cleared her throat and spoke up. "Can we just browse by ourselves please? And if we need something we can call out for you… If that is alright with you?" She turned towards Lissa with that last question, wanting to make sure she wasn't overstepping any boundaries by speaking up.

* * *

**This post was written by Eli aka princessjilldragomir on tumblr**


	29. Chapter 29

As Lissa glimpsed the swirling colours that moved around Jill, she was able to see the girl she had been when they first met, still in there. There was no denying how much she had grown in the short months since those days at the academy, she had had too, in order to take up her title and name. The guilt would never leave the older Moroi. Tearing Jill away from the life she knew, the life she was comfortable with and had known, changing everything about it and making the young Princess grow up faster that she needed too. Lissa would never not feel guilty over being the reason that this was happening to Jill. Although she couldn't deny that had it been anyone else, she doubted they would handle it in the way Jill did.

"Yeah, I'd prefer it if it was just Rose, like we had talked about, things change. Even if it wasn't for that attack, you and I would still be the most protected Moroi around. Given we're the last two of our name and, well, Queen and her sister," she paused to correct herself, not wanting to make Jill uncomfortable with her words. "_Half_ sister, sorry. Kind of hard to pretend they aren't there when they open doors for you and sometimes even inspect your meals." She let out a soft sigh as she thought of all the things the guardian's did to keep her safe. She knew why they were going to such extremes, the attack was still fresh in everyone's minds and something that no one would forget anytime soon. Every precaution was being taken and, even if Lissa herself thought they were going overboard, the guardian's wouldn't relent. No matter what she said or tried to say, they would keep this up for who knew how long. Possibly for the rest of her reign as Queen.

Shaking her head, Lissa turned her jade eyes to Jill. "You don't owe me an apology Jill. I admit I could have, should have, let you know what was going on and let you help sooner but…after what happened." She breathed in, pausing in her steps to turn to Jill. "I know that I wasn't exactly…welcoming when I found out you were my sister, I-there is no excuse for my behaviour only…there was really no other way I could react. I thought my whole family was dead Jill, that I had lost everyone and then you come around and you're my sister? I had little time to react to it and I know this sounds completely selfish because you were going through things too, but this is me I'm talking about. I was cold and I wasn't welcoming because I didn't want to be. I didn't want to believe that my father could do that to our family. I didn't want to believe that you were my sister and I didn't want to know anything about it." She blinked, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. "I didn't _want_ you to be my family but you were and there was nothing I could about it and then…you died. In front of me you died and I was so…panicked and everyone was rushing to me when _you_ needed them and all I wanted was to bring you back. I didn't want you to die thinking I hated you because I don't. I never did. I took my anger at my father out on you and that wasn't fair but I can't take it back. I'm trying now, I want you to be my sister, I want to have some kind of relationship with you. If you'll let me in. If you want to be my sister…" She raked a hand through her hair. "I don't expect you to want to have anything to do with me. I know how I acted was self centered but, at the time, that's what I thought. I'd ask you, to put yourself in my shoes, your entire family gone…you'd just been made Queen and you find out your father had an affair and there was a child from that affair. I know you hurt too Jill, but I'm trying to see things from your perspective. Try seeing them from mine."

After her outburst, she had no idea why it had all spilled out like that and she would like to blame it on spirit but, she knew that that wasn't the real cause. It had been something Lissa had kept inside for so long and it _needed_ to come out. Probably not the best time for it, but she couldn't stop herself, Lissa swiped at her eyes and a bitter laugh escaped her. "I'm sure Christian would _love_ to help me," she shook her head. "Although I do like the idea. Maybe…you can be in charge of organising that. You know a lot more about defensive magic than I do and, whether you think so or not, people listen to you. People believe you. You're strong and you can…you could be a great leader. If that's what you want."

"I don't know," she spoke honestly. "They won't even listen to me half the time. All we can do is keep trying. There are probably ways to go around the channels and get it done faster but, right now, I can't risk crossing them. I can't risk going against anyone." She let out a sigh, gripping her hair. If spirit didn't drive her crazy, this whole process would sure do the trick. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going, had to push and push until that law changed. Every second it was in place was a second that Jill was unsafe. That the rebels were planning another attack. She couldn't stop now, but maybe having help wouldn't be too bad. "We could probably research together or," she bit her lip, unsure that Jill would want to spend any more time with her, especially after her outburst. It was ill timed and she was waiting for her sister to turn on her heel and leave. What else would she do?

Lissa shifted her weight from foot to foot as the woman spoke and she was about to speak when she heard Jill's voice. Pausing, Lissa slid her eyes towards the young Moroi and nodded. "Yes, I would prefer that. If you don't mind miss, we're fine just browsing for now." With her smile in place, the woman took that as her dismissal and sauntered off. Sagging with relief, Lissa turned to Jill, smiling at her, a genuine one of happiness. "Thank God you said that, I'm always to nice to say no to them when they ask me things like that." Shaking her head, Lissa stepped further into the shop. "Okay Jill, dress me up."

* * *

**This post was written by Letty aka greeneyeddragomir on tumblr**


End file.
